


Magical Love

by IceColdPrince



Category: One Direction (Band), larr - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex, dom!Louis, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdPrince/pseuds/IceColdPrince





	Magical Love

Harry shuffles through his trunk at the end of his bed. He pulls out his red and yellow tie and looks into the mirror. He wraps it around his neck and grabs a black robe, with a small badge that read: Griffendoor.

"Liam, I really like this boy you know that" Harry says

"Yeah, I just hope your making the right decision you know? People here at Hogwarts can be... well juddering. I learned that when Zayn and I went public." Liam turns Harry aroud and fixes his tie. "There you go. Don't do anything stupid alright?" Harry nods as he opens the door. He jogs down the stone staircase. He goes through the Griffendoor common room painting.

"Why hello Harry" The women in the portrait greets.

"No time, late for Herbology!" Harry continues to pic up the pace as he runs down the moving stair case. He reaches a pair of large golden doors. He busts through them and runs through the courtyard and takes a sharp left. At that moment he remembers he forgot his books. He continues to run, he holds out his hands and nods his head. After a swirl of purple smoke three books reveal themselves. Harry tucks them under his arm. He finally reaches the greenhouses. Harry places his books onto the table, trying not to wake any of the Mandrakes. Just then a young boy no older than 16 with chesnut brown hair, crystal blue eyes and plump pink lips stands next to Harry. This is Louis Tomlinson a Slytheren, but he's also Harry's boyfriend.

"I see you made it on time sleepy head. Louis ruffles Harry's curls.

"Hey! You messed it up!" Harry pouts

"If it bothers you that much here" Louis pulls out his wand and points it at Harry's head. "Capillus" Harry's curls swish back to there original state. Louis kisses Harry's nose lightly. He gigles.

"I love you, Hazzy" Louis whispers into Harry's ear. Just then There new Herbology professor walks in. A few hours into class the two boys are sending each other naughty little messages using a spell Zayn (Liam's boyfriend) Made up.

"Babe, my dorm tonight" Harry sends off.

"You sure?? It's gonna be your first love" Louis replies

"Yeah, I'm sure ;)" Harry sends.

-That night-

Harry and Louis hands were locked as they ran up the Grand Stair Case.

"Flubberworms" Harry spits as they reach the seventh floor. The women nods and the door opens. They race into the common room. Harry plops onto the red velvet couch. Harry feels his boyfriends pink lips crash onto his. Louis' grip tightens his grip on Hazza's hand making him gasp giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tong in. They explore each other's mouths. Louis lets out a loud moan. Harry quickly pulls away.

"Shh Lou, it's past curfew, you know that" Harry says

"Sorry love, you just excite me" Louis winks at Harry casueing them to connect lips again. Louis starts to unbutton Harry's robe. With the black cloak now loose, Harry slips his arms out of the sleeves of it. Louis sinks down from the plump pinks lips of his boyfriend to his milky white neck. Lou peppers kisses up and down it, trying to find a sweet spot. He kisses one area causing Harry to bite his lip and moan quietly. Harry grips Louis' hair, slightly tugging on it as pleaure fills his body from the feeling a pair of lips on his neck.

"Everyone's gonna know your mine love" Louis smirks lifting upward from the now purple spot. Louis takes off his own tie and robe. Harry pulls his shirt off, hopeing to cool down. Louis dips down kissing Hazza roughly. Harry grapes onto Lou's waist pulling him closer, letting out a whimper as he feels a fully hard cock against his stomach. Harry's hands fumble in the dark as he looks for Louis' belt. He slips it off and unbuttons his pants. Slipping them off Louis let's out a moan. Harry takes off his own trousers leaving both bodies sweaty and in there boxers. Louis grips a wad of the red fabric that has stuck to Harry's leg and slowly pulls it upwards making Harry groan. He slips his hand under the boy's thy and pulls it upward, leaving scratch marks on the inner part of the skin.

"L-lou" Harry stutters. "I-I need y-you

"Yeah? Yeah is that what you want? Want you big boyfriend to pop your cherry baby? Louis teases. Harry nods violently making his sweaty curls bounce. "I'll give you the best time you'll ever have love"

"Y-your going t-to be the only t-time I h-have" Harry chokes. Louis smirks at the thought of making a family with him. These thoughts are quickly kicked out by the idea of fucking his fragile body senseless, making him moan so loud the entire castle will hear him. Harry grinds up against Louis making the older boy crumble. He quickly grabs harry's arm tightening his grip as his crotch is pressed up against his boyfriend's. The two switch postings so Harry is on his knees on the rug, wile Louis is on the couch. Louis grabs the waist line of his boxers and pulls them off. Harry's eyes widen as Louis' length springs in front of his face. Eleven inches was Harry's guess, surprisingly he was right eleven inches of pure sweaty, glistening cock.

"Do what you want with me" Harry smirks. Louis chuckles slightly

"I'll skull fuck you so hard, you won't be able to taste anything other than my dick and cum when I'm done." Louis cups his boyfriends cheek and smiles. Harry opens his mouth wide and takes Louis' member into his mouth.

"F-f-fuck" Louis groans. He grabs Harry's head and forces his head down onto his cock. He could feel the saliva coat his cock, the tong of his boyfriend swirl around the slit. Harry dips it into the slit collecting all of the pre-cum. Louis moans as he feels the sensation of heat dip into the head of his dick. Feeling himself reach his high, he pulls Harry away. Hazza gags and coughs trying to regain his breath. Harry licks his lips trying to savor the taste of his boyfriends large cock. Louis pulls Harry on top of him. He holds out his hand out flat, with a point of a finger a bottle of lube appears after a puff of purple smoke. Harry smirks timidly at the sight.

"Were gonna need this" Louis grins widely. "Lay down, bum up love" Harry dose as he's told also stripping out of his boxers. Louis leans down and grabs a hold of Harry's bum cheeks pulling them apart. He dips down and licks over the tight virgin hole of his boyfriend. Harry let's out a moan as Louis penetrates the tight hole with his wet tong. He pulls it in and out feeling the walls clench at the forgine object. Louis rubs the soft skin of Harry's bum rubbing little circles agains them. Harry let's out a string of oohfucks and shitshitshit. Louis listens to the moans and groans, at the moment they are music to his ears. Harry's hole was now open, sloppy, and covered in Lou's saliva. Louis reaches over to the lube, he covers one finger and puts it back onto the floor. He brushes his pad against Hazza's slightly sensitive hole.

"Ugghhh, mmm, feels so good." Harry moans out.

"I'm glad you think so" Louis thrusts his finger in making Harry yelp. Louis kisses Harry's cheek, wiping away his tears. Louis waits for his boyfriend to uncleaned. Once he dose, he continues to thrust up into him, curling his finger. With one thrust Harry let's out a drawn out moan. Louis knew he hit the special bundle of nerves. Louis continues to thrust into that spot, he adds another finger into him. He starts to scissor him stretching his puckered arsehole.

"Are you ready love?" Louis asks sweetly

"Y-yeah" Harry nods. He sits up and plops onto Louis' lap. He could feel a sweaty cock up against his back.

"OK love, I want you to ride me, take your time. No need to rush" Louis grabs a hold of Harry's large hand. Harry starts to get up, He lowers himself down. He could feel the head of Lou's cock hit his entrance. He starts to sit down. Tears rush down his face from the pain. Louis' head was filled with thoughts of sorrow for his boyfriend. Harry continued to fall, with almost all of it inside of him, he felt proud. Louis now being balls deep, Harry bounces up and down, making his curls swish back and forth. Harry wants to scream because of the pain, but he keeps his cool and continues to ride his love. The feeling was undescribable to him, the feeling of being full was well, fulfilling. Louis adjusted his position and hits Harry's sweet spot. Harry let's out a pleasure able scream. Louis grabs onto Harry's sweaty thies.

"Ugh so tight!" Louis groans. His cock throbs inside of the crumbling boy on top of him. With a loud moan, Harry releases onto Louis' chest and neck. Lou could feel the walls clench around his dick, causing him to release deep into Harry. Hazza could feel a stream of warm cum spurt inside of him. Harry collapse onto his boyfriend who was now slowly pulling out. After coming down from there highs, Louis cleans them up and grabs onto his baby. Harry wraps his arms around his love's neck and closes his eyes. Still naked Harry and Louis go up to the boy's dorm and walk to Hazza's bed. Lou lays down with Harry still in his arms. He kisses the head of curls and nuzzles his head into the taller boy's neck.

"You did so well Hazzy, I love you" Louis says. They both drift to sleep, happily and full of love


End file.
